


Made of Candy

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Butterfly Kiss [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Pastels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also with this fic i kinda realised my desire to see emma queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: For Isak, it started with colours.[Or, Isak dyes his hair. Pink suits him.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not... sure of what it was tbh. I'm in the middle of midterms and had to take my mind off everything, and I saw a gifset of Isak+pink where it looked like he had pink hair and I was like "... yes."

Sometimes Isak imagines his own process towards self-awareness as the one a butterfly undertakes to get out of the cocoon. For Isak, it started with colours.

It started with buying that shirt even if it was a brighter colour that he usually would allow himself to wear, and then putting it in his wardrobe trying to muster up the courage to wear it outside of his room.

(Eskild discovered that by chance, rifling through Isak’s clothes to get something to wear, and he approached it slowly, so unlike him. When Isak told him what was the matter, he took him and Even at  _ Elsker _ one night, and made Isak wear his baby green shirt. He didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, and he felt more comfortable that he had in ages.

After that evening, it was easier.)

He’s much more confident nowadays, and he can rock pastel clothes without problems. And since he painted his nails for pride he hasn’t stopped doing it, because he likes to see his nails shiny and bright. Vilde always has a field day every time he asks her to paint them for him, and takes out her impressive collection of nail polish. When Isak doesn’t have to work she uses the sparkly magenta one, and he loves that one the most.

(Even always gets half-moon eyes when he sees his nails. He goes soft and gets crinkles from how much he’s smiling. Isak was a bit shy at first, like he always is with Even, but he grew bolder and bolder, and now the first thing he does when he sees Even is waving his hand on his face to show his work.)

And he feels confident in his skin now, he does. So he doesn’t think about  _ what he can do _ just because, but then he’s with Emma and her girlfriend Christel, and Emma’s started to experiment with her hair because Christel is a hairdresser, and honestly it was meant to be an offhand comment, but it hits Isak hard.

_ You’d be amazing with pastel hair, honestly. You have the face for it. _

Isak looked at himself in the bathroom mirror for a long time, mussing his hair with his hand. He never thought a lot about it, if he had to be honest, but then again, it was just hair, he could cut it if it turned out to be awful.

(He told Even the morning after, they were having breakfast in bed, courtesy of Isak, and Even was biting on a fresh strawberry, and when he kissed him, he tasted like it. Isak kissed him so much that, by the time they stopped, Even’s lips just tasted like him.

Isak would never get enough of his lips.)

The first colour he tries on is baby green, because he likes to reminisce, and that infamous shirt has been worn so much it’s just a pale imitation of what it had been now, but Isak still loves it.

Being green is… nice. In uni people look at him like he grew a second head, but he likes it. It’s a bit before he gets used to the image of himself in the mirror, but he doesn’t dislike it. It’s not A Revelation, though, and he lets it fade after a couple of weeks, and goes back to Christel for another colour.

The second colour he tries on is aqua green; he wanted them bright red but changed idea at the last minute, just as Christel was about to pour the dye in the bowl. Aqua green is nice, too. It makes Even chuckle and call him  _ his pretty mermaid _ , so Isak is not exactly opposed to it.

(They get really into the mermaid thing, and Even buys him a small seashell crown that Isak can wear around the house and, in one memorable instance, when they have sex. Even makes him come three times, and Isak can’t really get up afterwards from exhaustion.

Even helps him clean up and then spoons him into the oblivion, so all in all they plan to repeat the experience more often.)

Aqua green is… still not A Revelation, and it takes forever to fade. Isak is almost tempted to just let the coloured hair go, because it’s not doing anything for him, so better to leave it to people who actually love it, when Noora looks at him critically and goes  _ but have you tried pink hair? It would go amazingly with your skin tone _ .

Isak makes a face at her, but next week he’s back at Christel’s, with Emma observing the scene from the threshold with an amused expression, her hair blue and green.

And pink is--pink is the Revelation he was waiting for. Isak stands in front of the mirror with his mouth hanging open, his breath short, and he doesn’t know what to say. He looks pretty, he looks dainty, he looks almost ethereal, and the colour compliments his skin tone so much, it looks like it’s  _ glowing _ .

Isak probably sheds a couple of tears, but he doesn’t really realise. He knows Christel and Emma leave him alone when they realise what he’s going through, and he’s grateful for it.

When he goes back home, Even is waiting for him, to see what’s the result, and Isak is still shaken, still can’t believe it, and he doesn’t speak, just looks at Even with big eyes.

Even understands, of course he understands. He stands up and envelops Isak in a fierce hug, rocking him back and forth, and then takes his head between his hands and kisses him.

Isak feels elated; he’s got pink hair and he’s got an amazing boyfriend who understood the Revelation, and he could honestly cry again, if it wasn’t for the fact that Even’s hands are big and warm on his cheeks, and his thumbs are caressing Isak’s eyelids slowly, delicately.

(Even is always delicate. He’s got the best hands when decorating cakes, and the best hands when interacting with children, and the best hands when he’s touching Isak, always slowly, always softly, and sometimes teasingly till Isak asks, begs for  _ more _ .)

Isak decides to keep the pink hair as much as he can, of course he does. He considers it a goal reached, and every time he looks at himself in the mirror he can’t avoid smiling.

He’s still a bit shy to try makeup on, but he’s getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe consider giving a kudo or commenting. Alternatively, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
